Today, the most common type of contact lenses is disposables. Disposable contact lenses generally refer to those contact lenses needed to be discarded on the replacement date set by the manufacturer. Current compliance dates (or replacement schedules) are daily disposables, 1-2 week disposables and 1-3 month disposables and are approved by the U.S. Food and Drug Administration (FDA). The preference for disposable contact lenses by eye care practitioners and patients is largely due to their health and convenience benefits. However, non-compliance with recommended replacement schedule may cause complications including deposits, mild wearing discomfort, and vision-threatening adverse events. Therefore, it would be desirable to make disposable contact lenses with build-in features that would force compliance with the replacement schedules.